This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. A rigorous, systematic, and comprehensive evaluation of the HSREP will be conducted by a team of professional external evaluators from the University of Hawaii's Office for Evaluation and Needs Assessment Services in the Social Science Research Institute (SSRI). The HSREP evaluation will function as an independent core, reporting directly to the External Advisory Committee (EAC), but with administrative assistance from the Administrative Core. This change in the reporting relationship was made to ensure objectivity in the evaluation and to facilitate a collaborative relationship between the EAC and the evaluators, who will be assessing similar components of the project.